Flairie Girls
Flairie Girls (フレアリーガールズ) is a Japanese pop group signed to Hello! Project Girls Division. The group was formed in 2010 with thirteen members. Flairies Girls highest selling single is "Tsukanoma no Yume / Namida wa ato Mawashi" with 250,304 copies sold, while their lowest selling major label single is "Leader no Teigi" with only 20,293 copies sold. Their official color is . Members Current Members= ;1st Generation (2010) *Shoda Yuki (正田由紀; ) - Leader ;2nd Generation (2015) *Kurusu Minami (来栖みなみ; ) *Nakai Kiara (中井キアラ; ) *Miyano Jie (宮野傑; ) ;3rd Generation (2017) *Ichijo Akane (一条朱音; ) *Tachibana Koemi (橘コエミ; ) *Atsushi Tomoe (敦司友恵; ) *Iwasaki Hinata (岩崎日向; ) ;4th Generation (2019) *Yao Xiu-Ying (姚秀英; ) *Kodama Yuri (児玉ゆり; ) *Okabe Sachiko (岡部幸子; ) *Onishi Miu (大西美羽; ) *Kaito Momoka(怪盗桃香; ) *Nishimoto Rini (西本莉虹; ) |-|Former Members= ;1st Generation (2010) *Shimamura Mayumi (島村真由美; ) - Former Leader, Graduated May 4, 2019 *Nagasawa Kiyoko (長澤清子; ) - Former Sub Leader, Graduated May 4, 2019 *Iwakura Yaeko (岩倉八重子; ) - Graduated September 8, 2015 *Nakajima Miyano (中島宮野; ) - Left August 13, 2013 *Tsujimura Koharu (辻村小春; ) - Left October 15, 2010 *Teshigahara Yui (勅使河原ゆい; ) - Graduated December 14, 2011 *Morishita Yasu (森下野洲; ) - Graduated July 19, 2015 *Takahashi Kaori (高橋かおり; ) - Graduated May 4, 2019 *Masaoka Kichi (正岡きち; ) - Graduated May 4, 2019 *Hagiwara Tsuji (萩原辻; ) - Graduated July 19, 2015 *Niigaki Kazumi (新垣和美; ) - Graduated July 19, 2015 *Yanagawa Masumi (柳川真澄; ) Graduated December 31, 2016 History 2010 On January 1, Flairie Girls was announced with thirteen members. On April 4, Flairie Girls released their debut indies single, "Yellow Stars". On October 15, Tsujimura Koharu left the group. 2011 On March 7, Flairie Girls released their first major single, "Ringo wa Naite Imasu". On May 3, Teshigahara Yui graduated from the group in order to focus on school. On October 14, Flairie Girls released their first album, "FIRST FLAIR". 2013 On August 13, Nakajima Miyano left the group. 2015 On January 3, the graduations of Morishita Yasu, Hagiwara Tsuji, and Niigaki Kazumi were announced. They would graduate in July. On July 19, Morishita, Hagiwara, and Niigaki graduated from the group. On August 1, the second generation was added to the group. On September 8, Iwakura Yaeko graduated due to an injury. 2016 On December 31, Yanagawa Masumi graduated from the group. 2017 On May 1, Flairie Girls transferred to . On July 15, Flairie Girls added four Girls Division Kenshuusei to the line-up, raising the member count to twelve. 2018 On October 16, it was announced that Shimamura Mayumi, Nagasaka Kiyoko, Takahashi Kaori, and Masaoka Kichi would be graduating from the group. All five members have been discussing their graduations and activities they wanted to try in the future. More plans for the graduating members would be announced in the near future. On December 3, the audition to find the fourth generation members was announced. The audition was called Flarie Girls 4th Generation Audition ~Mirai Girls~. The deadline for applications was on January 3, 2019. 2019 In February, all three sub units made comebacks. On May 4, Shimamura, Nagasaka, Takahashi, and Masaoka graduated from the group. Shoda Yuki became leader, while Kurusu Minami became sub leader. On May 13, Flarie Girls revealed the members of the 4th generation. Their sub-unit, in addition to member colors would be revealed on a future date. Sub-Units *MO♦CK (Formed 2011) *Cheer♪Pride (Formed 2011) *Milk☼Galaxy (Formed 2011) Discography Singles Indies Singles #2010.04.15 Yellow Stars #2010.08.03 Enpou ni (遠方に) #2010.12.12 Ready and Steady! Major Singles #2011.03.07 Ringo wa Naite Imasu (りんごは泣いています) #2011.07.17 Kaze ni Tsubaki (風に椿) #2011.12.04 Tsutsuji no Himitsu (つつじの秘密) #2012.01.20 Ue ni Idou suru Houhou (上に移動する方法) #2012.05.09 Get it on! Jiyuu e no Race! (Get it on! 自由へのレース) #2012.09.15 Jibun Jishindearu Koto (自分自身であること) #2013.02.24 Pastel Daze #2013.06.15 Tsuyoi Reality (強いリReality) #2013.11.17 Leader no Teigi (Leaderの定義) #2014.04.01 Hikari no Naka de Kagayaku Hoshi (光の中で輝く星) #2014.08.10 REVERSE RAINBOW / Koko ni Nai Ashiato (REVERSE RAINBOW / ここにない足跡) #2015.03.15 Otona wa Shinjitekurenai / Eien no Hakusen (大人は信じてくれない / 永遠の白線) #2015.09.01 THE CHOSEN ONE / Ai no Nikumu (THE CHOSEN ONE / 愛を憎む) #2016.01.29 Yowamushi wa ikemasen! / Onna no Namida (弱虫はいけません！ / 女の涙) #2016.05.07 MOVING ON! / Kantan ni Taikutsu (MOVING ON! / 簡単に退屈) #2016.11.15 DO IT WITH FLAIR! / Sayonara Standard / Watashitachi no Departure (DO IT WITH FLAIR! / さようならStandard / 私たちのデフラグ) #2017.03.08 Tsukanoma no Yume / Namida wa ato Mawashi (つかの間の夢 / 涙は後回し) #2017.07.19 Boku wa Ganbaru / Ai no Sonzai (僕は頑張る / 愛の存在) #2017.11.02 Love Doctor / Magirashite Iru (ラブドクター / 紛らしている) #2018.02.26 BAE / 21st Century Girl (BAE / 21世紀の女の子) #2018.06.09 Kiss and Tell / Sunny Summer #2018.10.20 Pretty Liars / Fizzy Soda Pop #2019.01.05 Nichijou / Oh My! #2019.04.18 Seiya / LOVE LINE / Sotsugyoushiki no Wasuremono (星夜 / LOVE LINE / 卒業式の忘れも) #2019.09.03 LOVE FRONT / Sparks Flying Digital Singles #2017.08.23 Sora Kara Ai ga Futte Kuru (空から愛が降って来る) Albums Studio Albums #2011.10.14 FIRST FLAIR #2013.07.23 MILKY WAY #2015.12.01 Romantic Snow (ロマンティックスノー) #2017.05.20 TAKE A CHANCE ON ME! #2018.07.17 Love Innovation #2019.04.03 Girls' Story Completion Albums #2019.05.27 Flairie Girls 2010-2019 Final Mix ~We're Flarie Girls!~ Works TV Radio #2011-2014 Flairie Relay #2015-Present Shoujo no Diary Trivia *To decide their official colors, they were drawn out of a hat. *All members are split up to sub-units. *Sub unit singles are usually released one day after another. *For a short period of time (2016-2017), sub units were inactive due to the shortage of members. *Their goal is to perform at Saitama Super Arena. Category:Flairie Girls First Generation Category:Flairie Girls Category:Flairie Girls Second Generation Category:Flairie Girls Third Generation Category:Flairie Girls Singles Category:Flairie Girls Albums Category:Flairie Girls Concerts Category:Flairie Girls Members Category:Groups formed in 2010 Category:2010 Units Category:4th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Indies Groups